


Make You Feel My Love

by neversaydie



Series: God Only Knows [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ASL, Alternate Universe - College/University, American Sign Language, Brotherly Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Muteness, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What'chu say you're gonna do when you graduate?"</p><p>"Uh, law enforcement."</p><p>Daryl wanders back in at that point, and Merle turns to his brother with the most severe expression of distaste Rick's ever laid eyes on. Daryl stops dead like he's been slapped, clearly expecting the worst.</p><p>"Law enforcement. Really? S'one thing t'be datin' a guy, but y'had to pick a cop?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the delay in getting this part up, I've had a serious case of fandom burnout but I'm back now. 
> 
> Also, if you guys do anything inspired by this work could you please just drop me a line to ask first? I'd appreciate it.

"I 'member when he stopped talkin'."

Rick doesn't expect the gruff words from beside him, he's been expecting Merle to put his head down and pass out on the table for the last half hour at least. The wake is dying down now, the bar slowly emptying as the clock ticks past one a.m. and the old-timers' wives call them home. Daryl's been outside smoking a cigarette for a good ten minutes already, and Rick knows his boyfriend just needs an excuse to get away so doesn't go to check on him.

The funeral had gone better than he'd expected. Hardly anyone showed up to the church because, unsurprisingly, Will Dixon wasn't the most popular man in town. The service passed without incident and nobody sang any of the hymns. Rick stood quietly and watched at the cemetery as one of the old man's drinking buddies put a jar of moonshine in the grave and Daryl's jaw twitched, but nothing else of note had happened.

Both brothers were strangely emotionless, given that their last remaining parent was lying in the ground. Given what Rick knew about the man, and what he suspected, he's not exactly surprised. The speed and force of Merle's drunkenness and Daryl's retreat back into his shell doesn't surprise him either.

Merle's voice is rough and laced with whiskey, but gentle. That might be the only thing that's surprised Rick all day.

"He was a chatty lil' shit when he was a kid, couldn't shut him up. Always askin' questions 'bout everything under the damn sun." He takes another drink, staring into his glass thoughtfully when he sets it back on the table.

Rick thinks of the broken old house and tries to imagine it in better times, when Daryl says they were happy. He tries to imagine the little blond kid from the pictures running through halls that aren't covered in junk, into a kitchen that doesn't smell like death. Tries to picture Daryl talking without worrying that someone will hear him.

It's hard, he's not sure that picture exists anywhere outside a memory, not anymore.

"But then shit started goin' south. When Pa got t'drinkin', he learned t'shut up and hide pretty quick. You seen the scars?" Merle catches Rick's gaze and scoffs at his wide-eyed expression. "I know y'all are touchin' each other's dicks, or whatever the fuck you people do. Ain't gotta pretend. I don't give a fuck s'long as it makes him happy. He talks t'you, you gotta be good for him."

Rick swallows, hard. At least that solves one problem that had been causing Daryl so much anxiety over the last few days, he won't have to worry about his brother finding them out and taking exception to their relationship.

"I ain't seen the scars, yet." He admits slowly, and Merle just nods.

"Ol' man was a bastard, through an' through. You ain't gonna like what you see." He sighs, almost sounding regretful as he swirls his liquor around his glass. "So he got quieter. An' then our Momma died, and he jus'… stopped." He clicks his fingers with a loose, resigned expression. "Jus' like that. Never could figure out why."

"So when'd he learn to sign?" Rick asks, curiously.

He's not drinking, because the last thing he wants after today is for Daryl to smell booze on him and get freaked out while he's half asleep or something, but he still feels slightly drunk. It's surreal to be having a semi-friendly, semi-conversation with Merle, maybe that's it.

"Me an' him got a code sorted out pretty quick. Then he went t'school an' some special ed teacher got hold'a him in the third grade or so, taught him the real shit. ASL or whatever the fuck s'called." Merle chews on his lip as if he's considering his words, and for a fleeting second Rick actually glimpses the family resemblance between him and his brother. "They said he'd grow outta it."

"He's doin' better, y'know." Rick finds himself wanting to reassure Merle, give him some hope since he's letting his guard down. "Asked for his own drink at the bar the other day. Ever seen him do that before?"

"Nah. Never." And the flash of restrained pride on Merle's face gives Rick hope that his boyfriend's brother really isn't as bad as he first thought he was.

"Shit, you must be good for him." Merle continues, taking another swig of his drink. "What'chu say you're gonna do when you graduate?"

"Uh, law enforcement." And he almost smirks at the incredulous expression on Merle's face.

Daryl wanders back in at that point, and Merle turns to his brother with the most severe expression of distaste Rick's ever laid eyes on. Daryl stops dead like he's been slapped, clearly expecting the worst.

" _Law enforcement_. Really? S'one thing t'be datin' a guy, but y'had to pick a _cop_?"

Daryl freezes for a moment, his eyes flicking between his boyfriend and his brother, before he brings up his hands and signs something Rick can't follow.

_He gives good head._

Merle bursts out laughing, the sound burnt-out and ragged, and Daryl's thin lips curve up into a hesitant smile as he sits back down at their table. He punches Merle in the arm and twitches that shy smile at Rick, and it seems like what could have been the worst day of his life didn't turn out to be totally shitty. He's an orphan now, but it feels more like freedom than losing anything.

He's not coming back to this town again, but maybe sometimes it isn't so bad here after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, more to come soon.


End file.
